Why am I here? Nier Automata?
by Shinobu-Seraphim
Summary: Takes place during the canon,it was said that humans were extinct but maybe that wasnt entirely true follow the life of Seraphim Kanzaki as he wakes up from a long state of unconsciousness and finds the Earth is not what it once was and how he helps the fellow androids and machines for the upcoming events.(Oc x Harem)


**Intro: Hello guys ,doing a NieR Automata fanfic. Gonna be a harem with my own oc as the main but am gonna remove 9S from this fic ,apologies for you guys who like 9S.:P but pls give it a shot ,that and am also new to world of writing and so future apologies for my future mistakes and spelling.**

 **Main Character(Mc)**

Name:Seraphim Kanzaki

Gender:Male

Age:21

Type:Human

Hair Colour:NightBlack

Eyes:Left eye Red and right eye Yellow

Other Details of my character, I will put out throughout the story ,So lets Begin ^_^.

 **Prologue**

The world isn't as it once was. Almost a 1000years has passed since the invasions of aliens and their soldiers the machines ,because of them all humans have been wiped extinct but ,as the saying goes "There can never be good without bad or bad without good." Without the influence of humans, the Earth has had time to regrow and renew.

The once man-made structures; buildings,cities,highways and many more are barren of any human life but instead filled with wildlife of all sorts from mooses and boars of many sizes, to the massive trees and plants that has grown over the many long years, has left nature unhindered, that the plants have entangled and covered the many buildings, that once held people the structures themselves left at the the mercy of Mother Nature.

But war can only last soo long, that some of the machines have grown tired and weary of it ,that a few of them have started to disconnect themselves from the grid and walk the planes of their own accord and find a better way of life that doesn't involve battle for some it proves too difficult, using their conciseness for themselves proved too much for their once obedient minds to handle.

Its is very easy to see their struggle evident, that they have given up on finding a purpose, that they can be found wandering the grass felts on the parks, to walking on the roads near the tall buildings.

Their meaningless walks like clockwork of a never ending cycle trying to find a new purpose,the once obedient eyes of violent red changed to the bright golden yet empty ones that they have today.

Some can only wonder was it worth it,no one will know ,only a human can understand because humans have lived for a very long time and discovered the many secretes of life and purpose but their are soo much more ,to be forever locked away."A door can hide so many things behind yet a key is needed to unveil whats behind ,should the key erode,rust and simply be thrown away by another being ,the secretes behind will forever be hidden."

But maybe it doesn't have to be a something that resembles a human,as long as it can feel,as long as it can think for itself it can uncover just as well as a androids that have fought for many years for their unworthy creators,are still fighting the same pointless war.

 **(Spoil)**

There continued effort for nothing yet maybe its for the best since they'll just end up like the lifeless to them that humans are extinct. Far away the sounds of large explosions could be heard so strong it was,that the shock-waves could make the ground shake and rumble.

 **(Spoil** **end)**

Far away from the center of the city just on the outskirts where land meets sea, a area devoid of any mobile life,no boars no dears not even birds to fill the place with their peaceful the tall grass and trees surrounding the area in a circle and at its core a large mass of soil and rubble ,mixed together to form a cover over something.

Even so, the once silent area was suddenly assaulted with booming noises from far once firm structure didn't appear as sturdy as it appeared,maybe because of the long years that have gone by that the structure has started to crumble and break apart from the shock-waves and the ground shaking that only a few moments was needed to break the mass apart and reveal what was inside.

A human. A very young adult male that could've been mistaken for a teen for his young was asleep or maybe unconscious would appear appropriate for the had long night black hair far too long for what a man would naturally grow it,he wore a black buttoned up shirt and a matching black long trousers with rather well made hiking shoes that had a layer of thin fur covering the outer face,he also had the appearance of a Asian man yet, a few parts of his facial features were off to be that, maybe a mix in past genetics could be the reason and he the also wore a gleaming silver cross necklace around his neck that hanged all the way down to his upper chest.

Suddenly said man,took one long breath of long forgotten air into his lungs,startled at the unnaturally fresh air, his breaths started to steady and eyes slowly opening, rearing at the pain of the light filling his vision, the pain now subsiding, his eyes fulled opened, revealing the red scarlet eyes that could go on par with the violent machines and his his other eye a enhancing Shinobu gold.

Raising his very stiff body from his laying position to a up-right sitting position,his body wracking at the pain for being immobile for so long,he searched his surroundings and found out he was sleeping in a earthly burial of soil and concrete.

After soo many years a human has appeared out of mysterious circumstances and all he can say is.

"Where am I?"

* * *

 **Well that is the start guys,hope u all enjoyed my start to the story and apologies for any of my mistakes again.**

 **OH BTW** **"A door can hide so many things behind yet a key is needed to unveil whats behind ,should the key erode,rust and simply get thrown away by another being ,the secretes behind will forever be hidden."**  
 **I was trying to convey that the secretes of life and purpose through the use of a door representing it and the key was us humans.**

 **Am pretty sure you guys figured that out^_^**

 **Pls don't go all flame God on me am new like I said and i would appreciate any positive criticism showing my mistakes^^ .**

 **Well anyway,Ill be seeing you guys in t he next chapter :)**


End file.
